


Dress

by aquadamn



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquadamn/pseuds/aquadamn
Summary: Quick CharBette drabble from when I was painfully bored





	Dress

She was dancing, red dress swishing with her movements and blonde hair flying around her head like a golden halo.

The villains they'd been fighting were locked away and Bette was _glowing_. It was Beast Boy's idea to come here, to some fancy nightclub and Bette seemed happy with it, so he had to go along. He'd do anything, really, if it made her happy.

He was watching her from the bar, stirring his rum and Cola listlessly. Next, to him, Hank Hall was smirking infuriatingly. Charley wanted to slap him and he probably would've, but he as slightly distracted. Bette was dancing with some blonde guy, whispering things into his ear, and god, he was jealous.

He walked up to where she was dancing, a cloud of blonde hair and red fabric, and offered her his hand. Her eyes seemed to glimmer as they fell upon him and he couldn't help it as his heart skipped a beat.

"May I have this dance?"

"Always such a gentleman", she replied teasingly, taking his hand. She was staring at him with her big blue eyes, a flirtatious smirk on her lips. "Thanks for your help, Charley."

"Anything for my favourite blonde."

"Lucifer will be so insulted."

"One day, you've gotta introduce me to the literal devil."

"One day", she promised, leaning into his chest. His heart hammered against his ribs and he wrapped his arms around her waist, swaying slightly to the music.

"Bette?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love with you", he admitted.

She looked up at him, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips. "I think I'm in love with you too."

"Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"If you didn't, I would kick you in the balls."

He smiled, leaning into her meet her lips. It was better than he expected; she tasted of champagne and strawberries and she was kissing him back. The girl of his dreams, the one person that he always came back to, was in his arms, in love with him.

He didn't think anything could get better than that.


End file.
